


Lies

by CupcakeCult



Category: Marvel
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lies, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, The Author Regrets Everything, eventual ooc
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCult/pseuds/CupcakeCult
Summary: Lokis letzte Lügen, nur für uns





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Ich kenne mich mit den Comics nicht wirklich aus, ich gehe also von Ragnarok aus der Edda aus. Zudem freue ich mich über jegliche Kritik. Da dies meine erste Fanfiction ist, würde es mich nicht wundern wenn Loki eventuell etwas out of Charakter ist

Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich eines Tages Viktors Leiche finden würde. Vielleicht in seinem Schloss, vielleicht voller Blut und halb verbrannt. Geschmolzenes Metall und Rauch könnten seine Leiche wenn die Nornen beschliessen ihn im Kampf von dieser Welt zu nehmen. Würde ich als Ausgleich seine Feinde ebenfalls verbrennen? Ungezügelt den Planeten zerstören den er beherrschen sollte. Vielleicht doch nur wollte.

Ich könnte lachen oder aus seinem Tot lernen, schließlich ist mein Viktor doch nur ein Mensch. Sterblich. Ich könnte alles nach seinem Ableben tun, außer ihn beweinen. Tränen und Liebe sind ausschließlich meine Mittel zum Zweck wenn Chaos unpassend ist. Viktor ist nur sterblich, verbrannt unter seiner Maske und doch voller Macht und Kraft und Wissen, ich jedoch bin ein Gott!

Doch nun blicke ich ins Angesicht meines Todes. Meines Untergangs. Loki, der Gott, wird qualvoll vergehen während Doom in seinem steinernen Schloss plant, übernimmt, tötet und lebt. Und vielleicht hätte ich zwischen dem Chaos und dem Blut doch um meinen Doom getrauert. Vielleicht war unter der Maske und all meinen Lügen und Worten doch ein wenig Wärme füreinander. Vielleicht sehnte ich mich nach einem Kuss und seinem Vertrauen damit er seine Maske auch in meiner Gegenwart ablegte. Und vielleicht kämpfte ich nicht aus purer Langeweile verbissen um seine Aufmerksamkeit und vielleicht,…

Vielleicht lässt du mir eine letzte Lüge bevor ich alles vernichten werde was auf Asgard golden glänzt und strahlt. Ich lasse es im Feuer vergehen. Vielleicht glaubst du meine Lüge von Liebe und Zärtlichkeit zwischen einem Gott und einem der es gerne wäre. Vielleicht glaubst du auch an den Tod des Loki, doch sei gewarnt, ich bin ein Gott und dies ist das einzig wahre aus dem Mund des Tricksters mit der Silberzunge.


End file.
